


7 Things

by randomg



Category: THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idol Producer Season 3 | Youth with You Season 2, bxqy, kikixu, kongxueer - Freeform, snowkong, xujiaqi, 冰雪琪缘 - Freeform, 青春有你2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomg/pseuds/randomg
Summary: Jiaqi lists out the 7 things she loves about Xueer.There were a million little things Jiaqi loved about Xueer, slowly but surely. She writes down the 7 main things she does. Since pen and paper wouldn’t be enough for her million never-ending reasons for falling in love with Kong Xueer, she shortens her little list to seven.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	7 Things

_italics = past events_

There were a million little things Jiaqi loved about Xueer, slowly but surely. She writes down the 7 main things she does. Since pen and paper wouldn’t be enough for her million never-ending reasons for falling in love with Kong Xueer, she shortens her little list to seven. 

~~~

The first thing that caught Jiaqi’s eye when they first met was Xueer’s long flowing hair. Silky, soft, curled at the perfect spots and it danced with Xueer with every move she made. It was captivating to watch, to see Xueer run her hands through her luscious hair, pulling at each strand as she struts on stage. How her hair perfectly flips, creating a beautiful frame to her pretty face. 

Jiaqi was impressed with her charisma on stage and her dancing hair, hair that’s so alive it dances with her. 

_“Isn’t she really pretty?” Jiaqi could hear Dai Meng whisper to her, Jiaqi was too mesmerised so she could only mutter a quiet “She really is.”_

_Xueer never fails to leave Jiaqi awestruck, and each time she gets blown away more than the last._

  
  


~~~

  
  


The second thing Jiaqi lists out is Xueer’s eyes. 

Those large doe eyes that form crescents with every smile. Jiaqi unconsciously smiles at the thought of the sight. Xueer is really too cute for her own good. Dark hazel eyes shining with innocence and charm, it’s so easy to drown into them. To thoughtlessly stare and accidentally fall deep into those alluring brown eyes. 

What’s even more unfair was the killer smile that paired Xueer’s irresistible eyes. 

It was too easy to fall for them. Especially when her smile reaches her eyes. 

_“Jiaqi Jiaqi!” Xueer runs towards Jiaqi with a plastic bag hanging from her right hand._

_Jiaqi could see the eye smile that makes her heart swell, Xueer looked like an angel, too pure for this world._

_“Look! I bought us a bunch of snacks and we can watch a movie and munch on them secretly in my dorm since Shuxin and Xiaotang will be busy tonight.” Xueer excitedly shows her bag of goodies with a toothy grin._

_“I can’t wait.” Jiaqi couldn’t wait to have Xueer all by herself, especially with no cameras around or Shuxin teasing Jiaqi’s obvious longing gaze on Xueer._

_As amazing as Xueer is, she’s denser than a rock._

~~~

Something that never fails to make Jiaqi’s day is Xueer’s contagious laugh. 

Nothing can beat the melodious sound of her laughter, unique and adorable in it’s own way. It’s also so easy to hear in a crowded and noisy room. Maybe it’s just that Jiaqi constantly pays attention to Xueer but her laugh easily sets herself apart from everyone else in the room. 

As cheesy as it sounds, Jiaqi could listen to Xueer’s laugh all day. It’s become a habit for Jiaqi to watch videos of Xueer being the dork she is on her phone or camera. Embarrassingly enough, Shuxin caught her giggling away at a video compilation of Xueer. And of course, that girl would never waste a chance to tease Xu Jiaqi. 

_Jiaqi stifles a laugh as she watches a video of Xueer pouting over snacks Keyin stole. A video Jiaqi secretly taped, for herself to feel better during bad days._

_“What are you watching?” A sudden voice whispers in Jiaqi’s ear. She immediately hides her phone as she looks behind her to find Shuxin with a condescending smirk._

**_Shit._ ** _Jiaqi curses in her head, she’s been caught being a giggly mess over a clip of Xueer._

_“Wow I didn’t know the cool and aloof Xu Jiaqi is such a softie for none other than Kong Xueer!” Jiaqi blushes from the comment and immediately asks Shuxin to speak softer, she would never want anyone else, especially Xueer to hear._

_“Did someone call for me?” Xueer’s head suddenly pops from the door frame, with curiosity in her eyes._

_“Jiaqi-” Jiaqi clamps her hand over Shuxin’s mouth before she could utter any secrets._

_“Uh nothing! Haha I was just watching cat videos and Shuxin said I should share them with you.” Jiaqi quickly saves herself from embarrassment. She made sure her grip on Shuxin was firm, that girl for some reason knows a way to wiggle out somehow._

_“Aw cats! I bet you miss Q-Mi a lot. I miss her too.” Xueer pouts as she thinks of the cute cat with stubby legs._

_“Well I’ll catch you guys later, Jiaqi show me those videos you were watching later okay? Don’t keep cute cat videos to yourself!”_

_“Of course!” Xueer bids goodbye and leaves and Jiaqi finally lets go of Shuxin._

_“That was so uncalled for.” Shuxin lightly punches Jiaqi’s arm and crosses her arms._

_“I was not risking you exposing me like that!” Jiaqi sighs as she runs her hands through her hair._

_“Just ask her out already!” Jiaqi looks at Shuxin like she’s insane._

_“What? No! I can’t just do that!”_

_“If you’re not I’m gonna tell her for you.” Shuxin says with a glint of mischief in her eyes._

_“You wouldn’t dare.” Jiaqi looks at the shorter girl wide eyed._

_Shuxin simply smirks, “XUEER!”_

_“SHUXIN NO!” Jiaqi immediately pounces on Shuxin who was now in a fit of laughter while a very confused Xueer stands by the door watching the two._

~~~

Debuting and standing on stage was Xueer’s dream and Jiaqi is grateful to share it with her. Meeting Xueer again on Youth WIth You 2 felt like they were meant to share a stage together. One thing Jiaqi liked no, loves the passion and courage Xueer has. The once scared and unconfident girl grew to be a self-loving and bold performer through the show. And Jiaqi couldn’t be prouder. 

Hearing Xueer’s name called by Kun PD on debut night, Jiaqi felt the relief and released a breath she never knew she was holding. She didn’t even realise she was more nervous over Xueer’s rank than her own. 

Though Xueer is a strong girl, Jiaqi wanted to protect her. To wrap her arms around her during her vulnerable moments, to shield her from harm and keep her safe. Now she could continue to do so even after the show. When she hears Kun PD call out her name for 3rd place, the only person she was looking at while walking up the stage was Xueer. 

_Xueer sniffles as she buries herself into Jiaqi’s chest, her shirt soaked from Xueer’s tears but Jiaqi didn’t mind._

_“Hey aren’t we supposed to be excited? Tomorrow’s the big night!” Jiaqi attempts to cheer the girl up while she rubs comforting circles on her back._

_“I’m scared, Jiaqi.” Xueer tightens her embrace on Jiaqi, almost as if Jiaqi will disappear any moment._

_“Xueer, we’re gonna be okay. I’m sure we’ll be smiling next to each other on stage, I’m sure Kun PD will be calling out our names.”_

_“...Promise?” Xueer looks up to meet Jiaqi’s eyes. Though they were red and puffy, Jiaqi still thought they resembled Bambi._

_“Promise.” Jiaqi plants a reassuring kiss on the top of Xueer’s head, the sweet action made the corners of Xueer;s lips tug into a small smile._

_Xueer wipes her tears away and stands up, Jiaqi watches her in confusion._

_“C’mon, let’s go practice.” Xueer reaches out her hand to Jiaqi, Jiaqi smiles and takes it._

_One tough cookie, a sweet tough cookie. That’s what Jiaqi thought of Xueer at that moment, the girl was just crying earlier and now she wants to go practice. Her fiery passion to give a perfect stage was always something Jiaqi admires._

_~~~_

Jiaqi thinks it’s cute how clingy Xueer can be, just like a koala. Whenever Xueer decides to latch on to her arm or lean her head onto her shoulders, it feels right. It’s a warm feeling, cozy, almost like home. Or whenever Xueer laces their fingers together and their hands are clasped together tightly as they walk together. Soft hands and delicate fingers, holding them felt like their hands were molded perfectly to be held together. 

It’s Jiaqi’s favourite, to be able to hold her hand. To know that Xueer likes having her near, close to her side and never be separated. 

_Jiaqi was too caught up on a call with her manager, though she was on a shopping date with Xueer, she had no choice but to pick up._

_Xueer absentmindedly stops to look at a rack of clothes, not noticing that Jiaqi hadn’t noticed and kept on walking._

_“Jiaqi! Isn’t this coat really cute?” Xueer picks up to show it to Jiaqi and realises she wasn’t there. Nowhere to be seen._

_“Jiaqi? Qiqi?” Xueer looks around the store, thinking maybe she had gone off to look at other clothes. But there was not a sight of the taller girl._

_Afraid that Jiaqi had gotten lost, she runs out the store looking around frantically for her. Xueer digs out her phone in her purse and tries to dial her number._

_“Sorry, the number you called is busy. Please try again-” Xueer hangs up when she hears the automated message. She pushes herself past the small crowd and after a bit of walking, she found Jiaqi still on the phone with her manager, too engrossed in her conversation and not watching where she was headed to._

_“I know, I know. I have a schedule this evening but I-” Jiaqi’s words were cut off as soon as she heard Xueer’s voice._

_“Jiaqi!” Xueer jogs to the taller girl and grabs her hand._

_“Please don’t let go of my hand next time, I got so worried!” Xueer says as she tightens her hold._

_“I’ll call you back later.” Jiaqi quickly ends her call and puts away her phone._

_“I’m sorry I worried you, Xueer.” Jiaqi apologises, feeling guilty that she was dealing with work on their personal date._

_Xueer sighs but smiles after, “It’s okay, let’s just enjoy the rest of this date.”_

_“I’ll make it up to you.”_

_“You better.” Jiaqi interlocks their fingers together._

_“I’ll make sure our hands are glued together forever.” Jiaqi shows a cheeky smile and Xueer couldn’t help but giggle._

_Xueer leans closer to Jiaqi, her head now resting lightly on Jiaqi’s arm. “I’ll take your word for it.”_

_~~~_

Jiaqi has kissed a number of people, she thought she knew what the fizzy feeling was whenever she locked lips with someone but she was entirely wrong. 

The first time she kissed Xueer was an experience she could never forget. With each chaste kiss she had with Xueer, she felt like her heart and veins were about to burst. Most people tasted neutral, bland and nothing special. But Xueer was sweet, it was soft and subtle and it wasn’t from her strawberry chapstick. 

The way Xueer always ends up breaking into giggles or a smile whenever they kiss, it gives Jiaqi butterflies in her stomach and she’d find herself smiling from ear to ear too. Kissing Xueer always felt blissful, always leaving her feeling euphoric and happier. 

_Xueer decided to spend a night with Jiaqi, the two were already ready for bed. In pajamas and tucked comfortably in bed together. They both faced each other, lying close enough that the tips of their noses were touching._

_Jiaqi reaches out to caress Xueer’s cheek gently, she smiles from the warm touch. Xueer leans in to place a peck on Jiaqi’s nose._

_“That’s it?” Jiaqi raises an eyebrow, wanting more from Xueer._

_Xueer’s face heats up lightly, feeling flustered from how bold Jiaqi can be. Jiaqi could still see the light pink hue even in the dark._

_Jiaqi brings the shy girl closer, they were now merely centimeters apart. Xueer’s breath hitches, surprised from how close they suddenly are._

_Jiaqi softly pressed her lips on Xueer’s, it was slow, chaste and sweet. A kiss that Jiaqi melts into, a kiss that envelopes her in a warmth, comfy and familiar. Her mind is clear and her heart palpitates rapidly, it’s an experience Jiaqi finds hard to put her finger on. The only thing Jiaqi can think of what the feeling could be is love._

_The next morning, Xueer’s lips were so swollen to the point Keran and Yu Yan had to point it out. Xueer could only awkwardly laugh and told them she ate something last night and was bloated._

_Xueer blames Jiaqi for it but Jiaqi only laughed. She thought Xueer looked adorable with her lips resembling a little duckling._

_To make Xueer even more embarrassed, Jiaqi almost exposes them on Eliwa’s livestream._

_“Xueer lips were so swollen after the night she slept with me!” Jiaqi starts laughing as she pictures that morning._

_Xueer could only sigh and go along with Jiaqi’s antics._

_“Yea it was so swole, Keran and Yu Yan even questioned me about it.” Xueer could see the comment section blowing up while Jiaqi continued to laugh away in the back._

_“Oh my god, this story is so scandalous.” Eliwa eventually changed the topic before anything else gets revealed._

_Jiaqi still teases Xueer about it and she threatens Jiaqi with no kisses for a week but Jiaqi is not phased. She thinks it’s adorable to watch a sulky and whiny Xueer begging her to stop teasing. And her threats don’t stop Jiaqi from stealing kisses, she can’t help it. Kong Xueer’s kisses are her serotonin._

~~~

The 7th thing Jiaqi writes down is—

“Whatcha up to?” Xueer wraps her arms around Jiaqi’s shoulders, curious to what she’s been doing. 

Jiaqi jumps from the sudden contact but relaxes when she hears Xueer’s voice. 

“Oh um, nothing special.” Jiaqi quickly closes her notebook, not ready to show what she’s doing. 

“Well, it has to be. You were smiling so wide I was getting a little weirded out.” Xueer raises an eyebrow, suspicious of what is up in Jiaqi’s sleeves. 

Jiaqi blushes, she didn’t even realise that she was grinning so hard. “It’s really nothing!” Jiaqi waves her hands and tries to sound as nonchalant as possible. Though Xueer was still not convinced, she dropped it anyway. 

“Okay, well we’re going out soon so get ready.” Xueer leaves a peck on Jiaqi’s cheek as she was about to leave the room. “Where to?” Jiaqi asks, she didn’t know there was anything planned.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll see when you get there.” 

“What’s the special occasion?” Jiaqi wondered, their anniversary was still a week away. 

“Nothing, just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend.” Xueer shows a sheepish smile as she plays with the tips of her hair. 

Jiaqi chuckles, “You’re such a cheeseball.” 

“Only for you.” Xueer cheekily smiles as she skips away. Jiaqi shakes her head and laughs, she wonders what she has done in her past life to deserve an angel. 

Jiaqi gets up from her seat to get ready for a date with her girlfriend. She already knows what she’ll write for her 7th thing she loves when she gets home. 

Because she’s Kong Xueer. Jiaqi loves everything about her and she accepts the little flaws she has. There’s nobody in the world like her. She is her person, her best friend and she’d go far enough to say that she’s the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed this fluffy one-shot. take care and stay safe everyone <33


End file.
